


Si près, si proches

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, POV Oswald, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Oswald s'imagine Edward au lit avec lui, murmurant son nom à son oreille. Il entend presque sa voix suave, il sent presque son souffle sur sa peau...





	

**Author's Note:**

> N'ayez pas trop de compassion pour le petit Pingouin. Il n'est que désir égoïste et frustration affective malsaine.  
> Sinon, deux choses : 1. Ce texte ne se situe pas très bien dans la timeline donc on va dire qu'il n'est pas "canon compliant"; 2. Ace spectrum Oswald est mon headcanon ici. Oui, même si ça parle de masturbation. Après, c'est loin d'être parfait et je suis convaincue qu'il y a des défauts, mais voilà comment je vois les choses : la masturbation, ici, est juste un moyen de soulager la tension romantique irrésolue. Mais dans une relation concrètement, je crois qu'Oswald n'en aurait rien à faire d'avoir du sexe. Je ne crois pas que ce soit dans ses préoccupations en fait. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est que ses sentiments soient acceptés. (après, c'est juste mon headcanon perso, on est bien d'accord)

Oswald se répétait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, à mesure que sa main se glissait lentement sur son ventre pour flirter avec l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama. Il pensait au visage souriant d'Edward, à ses yeux sombres derrière les larges verres de ses lunettes, et ses doigts descendirent tandis qu'il écartait les cuisses, enfouit sous ses couvertures.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, et il déglutit en imaginant les lèvres charnues d'Edward effleurant les siennes, et son souffle caressant sa bouche...peut-être même le frôlement de ses mains sur sa taille. Il frissonna en se tortillant, et écarta ses vêtements pour se toucher, très lentement, avec hésitation, comme si c'était la première fois.

 

Ce qu'Ed ne savait pas ne pouvait pas lui nuire, alors ce n'était pas le salir que d'utiliser son image pour...

 

Oswald se mordit la lèvre en laissant échapper un couinement lorsqu'il pressa sa paume contre son sexe. Il était déjà dur rien qu'en rêvant d'Ed en train de l'embrasser. Seigneur, il pouvait presque sentir ses mains fraîches aux doigts arachnéens prendre son visage en coupe, fourrager doucement dans ses cheveux...

Il enfonça l'arrière de sa tête dans l'oreiller en se cambrant, et gémit, resserrant son index autour de son gland, doucement. Il prononça silencieusement le nom d'Ed, n'osant le dire à voix haute malgré la sécurité confortable et solitaire de sa chambre, puis il fronça les sourcils, s'en voulant d'être aussi lâche.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres enflammées, en fantasmant Ed avec lui, dans ce lit, grimpant sur son corps, les yeux assombris de désir. Il le voulait, il le voulait tellement qu'il se moquait de qui aurait le dessus, il se moquait de l'obscénité de ce qu'il envisageait dans le secret de son esprit : il voulait qu'Ed l'aime de la même façon qu'il l'aimait, peu importe comment, peu importe la manière, la forme que cela prenait.

Il détourna la tête, les paupières fermement closes, et se rappela sa voix appelant son nom, tout bas, juste un murmure à son oreille. Il pouvait lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait dans son imaginaire et ne s'en priva pas.

 

« _Je t'aime Oswald._  »

 

Il s'étrangla à ces mots. Un sanglot lui échappa et il enfouit son nez dans l'oreiller. Ses jambes se tordirent au milieu des draps, une vague de plaisir montant de son entrejambe jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il tressauta de plaisir, la respiration haletante, et se fit l'illusion que c'était celle d'Edward, que ce dernier le tenait, le chevauchait, ondulant du bassin entre ses cuisses.

La sueur lui collait les cheveux au front, dans la nuque, mais il n'en avait cure. Il l'entendait dans sa tête, en train de jouir en lui, et c'était assez pour lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Il éjacula dans sa main, dans son pyjama en lin et ses draps de soie, comme un gamin inexpérimenté.

 

Il se laissa retomber, la pression diminuant à son désir rassasié. Il avait honte, et en même temps, il se sentait bien. L'espoir lui serrait la poitrine : peut-être que le fantasme pouvait devenir réalité. Qu'Edward finirait par vouloir de lui, en définitive. Il lui avait déjà tant donné – c'était la raison première pour laquelle Oswald était tombé amoureux.

Il lui suffirait d'un rien pour dépasser la frontière de l'amitié. Ils étaient déjà si proches...

 

Alors Oswald ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Il y avait peut-être des obstacles qui se dressaient entre eux, mais ils sauraient les surmonter.

Ils avaient survécu à bien pire. Toutes ces pertes, toutes ces souffrances...elles allaient donner quelque chose de magnifique, un amour vrai et solide que nulle ne pourrait rompre.

 

«  _Mon tendre petit oiseau_. », chuchota la voix fantomatique d'Edward à son oreille, le ton suave et affectueux.

 

Il était si près. Si près qu'il ne pouvait pas renoncer.

 


End file.
